HalfBreeds
by EloraCooper4
Summary: All half-breeds are sent to Azkaban and their deaths...including Remus Lupin.


Disclaimer: Nope none of this is mine!!! Also if this story sounds a bit like a Tale of Two Cities or the Giver, I kind of was inspired by them...don't own them either! Note: This story is quite morbid...don't say I didn't warn ya! . And if you could review I would love you forever! Just to let you know it starts a little slow (1st paragraph is all background info) but give it a chance!!! Thanx a lot!!!  
  
Half-Breeds  
  
They had tried as hard as they possibly could. They hid him, let him escape. But the ministry's hold on the wizarding world was too strong. Remus Lupin as well as other "half-breeds" were sent to Azkaban among Death Eaters and criminals. The ministry of magic had had its sights set on ridding the world of these "monsters" for years, and now that Voldemort had risen once again, the segregation of half-breeds bill was brought to the ministry's courts. All of the judges passed it approvingly. So all half- breeds were brought to Azkaban to keep the full-blood wizards and witches safe. But the judges that passed this law were unaware that when there wasn't enough room to hold all of the inmates a half-breeds would be "released". The werewolves, giants, vampires, and others were treated like dogs in a muggle pound. A thing that had always disgusted Remus Lupin. Now he found himself as one of those dogs, his only hope was Dumbledore convincing the ministry that Remus was a necessary "weapon" to the fight against Voldemort. Yet there had been very little progress. So Remus Lupin sat in Azkaban lost in his thoughts and prayers, at least he had been. Until a girl who occupied the next cell over stirred. She had been asleep all day, awaking only for the darkness of night. 'She must be Fred and George's age.' Remus thought to himself as the girl stood showing her robes to be shabbier than Lupin's. Her dark brown hair hadn't been washed in days and it had been quite evident. The girl's soul seemed to yearning for something as she struggled to walk towards the front of her cell. She curled her hands around the bars. "Please sir! Please!" The girl cried towards the wizard who was guarding the inmates. The man didn't even lift his head to acknowledge the girl's existence. But the girl pressed on, it was obvious she was quite desperate.  
"I haven't had anything to drink in days...you must have some type of ...animal laying around...left over...please I don't have to drink human blood- I actually never have! Please I don't want to starve..." The girl's tears were falling rapidly onto her colorless lips, which were trembling.  
"Please I beg you-" This time the wizard heard her.  
"Will you shut up!" He raced up towards the girl's cell and smacked her delicate hands.  
"There's no blood on the menu ordered by the ministry themselves. Sorry, you'll not be getting any of this here blood tonight!" He smacked the bars of her cell again for good measure and returned to his stool in the corner.  
'A fine place this is...' Remus said to himself as he watched the young girl return to her frigid cell.  
The girl's started sobbing. Remus lifted his head and knew he could no longer sit on the sidelines. He crawled over to the bars, which joined his cell to the girls. He took off his glove carefully to investigate his freezing hands. 'I hope there's still some blood in them.' The bars were colder than his hand, and not to Remus's surprise they were quite sharp. With one last glance at the girl he rubbed his hand up and down along the jagged edge. He had to stifle a cry as his rich red blood escaped from his skin.  
"I should have thought of this earlier..." Remus whispered hoping he would catch the girl attention. To his delight the sobbing stopped. The girl looked through her brown locks with large eyes quite confused, clearly wondering if her neighbor had gone mad.  
"Well...it did make me a bit warmer." He took a look at his own hand, which contained a substantial pool of blood.  
"Now if only I had anything to do the leftover blood...would hate to ruin my robes..." He brought his amber eyes up to meet the girls. He smiled (a smile which Lily used to say could melt the heart of any female). He then placed his hand through the bars, into the girls cell.  
"Really?" The girl asked. Once again Remus smiled and plunged his hand deeper into the dark.  
"Really." Quicker than Remus thought humanly possible, the girl ran to his arm and began to lap up his blood.  
"Hey!" Remus shouted. The girl stopped drinking. He put all her worries to rest when he replied, "That tickles." When the girl had finished her meal she rubbed her lips with the sleeve of her robes and blushed lightly.  
"Thank you."  
"You're very welcome...so you've never had human blood before...tell me...how was I?" Remus replied as his bandaged his hand with a patch from his robes, which had been loose for months.  
"Better than pig's blood...but not as good as cow. That's my favorite."  
"That's good to know...I'm fond of chocolate myself."  
"Me, too..." The moment of normality was smashed by the rancorous voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
"Laurel Anthony, giant!" The guard who had refused to help the girl, was on his feet and was fiddling with the keys that were around his waist. He punched the correct key into the lock of a cell across from Remus. The door was opened and a very large woman was thrown to her feet by the guard. Her golden hair was reminiscent of a bun but most of the hair strands had fallen from it. Her green robes were no longer rich as they were when she wore them at the games. She was not the same Quidditch genius that was renown through the whole wizarding world. Playing Keeper since she was in wizarding school, she had never let a Quaffle get near the goals. She was a legend for sure, maybe the most famous female Quidditch player ever. Yet there was a weakness to Laurel "Queen" Anthony, her mother was a half- giant.  
Malfoy emerged from a door at the end of the incredibly long hallway, filled with non-worthy wizards, witches, and even a few very confused muggles. The smile on Malfoy's face was the antithesis of Remus's own. He had the ability to make little girls run away in fear. The ministry had been more than happy to allow their "lapdog" the opportunity to redeem himself after the whole Death Eater situation. He had spent years weaseling his way into the ministry's good graces and nothing could change that. Even "once" being allied with the Dark Lord.  
As the one-fourth giantess was being taken to the "release room" (as the guards called it), Remus was reminded of Hagrid's death only a few days later before Remus arrived at Azkaban. He and Madam Maxime had run away together when the news of the half-breed segregation began. Hoping that they would be able to dodge the Aurors who were in charge of "rounding up the half-breeds for the kill". They had made it for two weeks; they fought their imprisonment till the end...Hagrid was killed trying to help Maxime escape their hut. Madam Maxime's body was found a few minutes later...she had cast the Avada Kevdavra on herself...suicide was far better then what the half-breeds in Azkaban had to endure before their lives were also brought to an end.  
A piercing scream came from the "release" room making Lupin's skin crawl. Even after being in Azkaban for five days he could never get used to the screams.  
"She came in just before me." The girl whispered. A knot formed in Remus's throat as he tried desperately to find a thing to say to the petrified girl.  
"Everything will be...alright..." Was all he could manage.  
"Trying to convince yourself too?" The girl weakly laughed.  
"Yeah." He said nodding; the girl rested her head onto her knees. She was still close to Remus's cell. It was evident that she was enjoying his company, the only company she had other than the guard's grunts and the death screams.  
"I was in bed when they stormed the house," She said introspectively, "Of course it was bright out at the time. It was the first time sun hit my skin since I became a vampire...it hurt like hell..." The girl looked over to Remus who was listening intensely, "when they get you? You must have lasted a while."  
"My friends hid me for a while...then they were forced to turn me in. Two of my friends are Aurors...hurt them real badly...especially Tonks...she cried the whole way here..." Remus surprised himself when he gave out such personal information to a stranger, but then he was lonely...just as lonely as this girl.  
"That must have been hard for you too."  
"It was...alright...it was their duty." The knot in Remus's throat got tighter as the two sat in silence for a few moments.  
"What do you think happens...do you...think that they really suck...out our souls..." The girl's voice was wavering. Tears began to leave her lids once again.  
"I'm...not sure...after all there is no way of proving it is there?" The girl gave a weak smile and shook her head, "Besides I think sprits are too strong to break...we'll be fine." Remus said with great confidence, if only he was actually as sure as he sounded. The girl seemed comforted, hugging her legs closer and grinning weakly.  
"I can't wait to see my gran. I've never meet her, but I've heard so many stories. Who do you wanna meet?"  
"My friends. My best friends." 'Sirius. James. Lily.' He said in his head. It had been almost a year since Sirius's death and the wounds that he had left Remus had yet to heal.  
"I hope I see you there." The girl whispered.  
"You will...I'll find you and you can introduce me to your gran-"  
The door of the release door slammed open accompanied with Malfoy's voice screaming, "Marie Scoff, vampire." The girl's head snapped up and she ran to the corner of her cell. Lupin was on his feet as the guard opened the girl's cell.  
"C'mon Marie, there's not enough room ya know!" Marie pushed herself against the rock walls hoping she could fall through.  
"No!" She screamed, "I've done nothing wrong!" The guard grabbed the girl's flailing arm and pulled her away from the corner. She locked her knees and pulled away from the guard's grip. Remus could only watch as his companion was thrown to death.... but maybe he could...no he had to wait to help the fight against Voldemort...but the girl was...he needed to help her...but she would be killed no matter what...he still had hope to survive ...but the girl's screams made up Remus's mind.  
"Wait!" The guard stopped.  
"What do you want Lupin?" He asked quite frazzled by the girl's defiance.  
"Let me go with her. Please let us die together." The girl stopped fighting and faced Remus in shock.  
"But you still have a chance Lupi-"  
"I want to go with Marie." Remus said firmly. She shook her head.  
"What's all the commotion?" Malfoy's voice from down the hall echoed.  
"Remus wants to go with the vamp!" The guard yelled back.  
"Let him...more space after all." Was the answer. The guard held the girl with one hand as he opened Remus's cell and grabbed the wizard with the other. He then walked the two neighbors to the release room.  
"By the way...I'm Remus Lupin." Remus whispered to the girl.  
"Marie Scoff, charmed I'm sure." Marie and Remus laughed as guard closed the release door behind them. Where they would face the dementors.  
  
POST: So I hope I didn't freak anyone out. I meant for the whole thing to be a nightmare of one of the Order Members or even Dumbledore but I kinda feel jipped when stories end like that. Let me know how you feel! I also have a tid bit for anyone who cares I decided that Sanpe would want Remsu to be set free as well...that info never really fit it but I decided that...yeah anyway!!! I appreciate you reading my story! Especially the evil first paragraph! Thanx again! 


End file.
